Rex (Game Tornado)
|-|LA Rex= |-|London Rex= |-|Mexico Rex= |-|Miami Rex= |-|Paris Rex= |-|New York Rex= |-|Rio Rex= Summary The Tyrannosaurus rex in this game is a giant menacing dinosaur that normally terrorizes other cities worth of people. Its goal is to cause as much mayhem as possible, leaving nothing alive in its path. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-B, likely 9-A Name: T-Rex Origin: Game Tornado Gender: Unknown Age: Unknown Classification: Dinosaur Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Damage Reduction (with armor), Lock-On (With shoulder weapons, which lock-onto a target and tracks their movement automatically), Large Size (Type 0), Energy Projection, Fire Manipulation (Can breathe fire), Superhuman Digestion (Can digest cars, trucks, even vans with no harm), Acrobatics, Enhanced Senses (Hearing, eyesight and smell), Natural Weaponry, Sound Manipulation (With Megaroar), Vibration Manipulation (Actual Tyrannosaurus sounds were low-frequency infrasound rumbles that could be heard and felt from miles away. Can cause shockwaves with Megajump), possible Absorption (Can gain power-ups by eating stuff: packages for weapons, fire packages for fire breath, etc.), Statistics Amplification (With power-ups) Attack Potency: At least Wall level (Should at least compare to the average T-Rex. Can destroy a forklift just by biting it once. Can casually destroy trucks. Can cause cars to explode by biting them. Can kill great white sharks and devour them whole. Can devour cars with no repercussions. Is able to eat humans alive. Can destroy vans. Can take down a hot air balloon. Can casually destroy large crates. Is able to kill boatloads worth of people with no effort. Was able to destroy a bulldozer by jumping on it five times. Destroyed a semi in three bites. Destroyed a large metal container in three bites. Can casually eat livestock. Can knock down this building. Can destroy a bus by jumping on it. Can reduce a semi into a husk with his fire breath in three seconds. Destroyed a bus by running into it. Can destroy oil tanks and also passenger cars. Destroys a coal car), likely Small Building level (Casually reduced a bunch of cars and their transport truck into rubble. Crushed a roof, before crushing the rest of the house. Destroyed a train by jumping on it. Can hurl rocks hard enough to severely harm and eventually destroy something similar to a Bradley Fighting Vehicle. Can harm a UFO comparable to him in approximately 14 hits. Destroyed a truck by jumping on it. Destroyed a house made of bricks. Can destroy a CH-47 Chinook by hitting it six times. Destroyed an armored car. Can cause a large fireball. Can take down a Maus-sized tank with fire breath in sixteen seconds. Destroyed a helicopter. Destroyed a small shop in five seconds) Speed: Subsonic (Can catch up to a full-speed motorcycle, which should be able to reach 35-45 m/s). At least Subsonic+ reactions (Can catch anti-tank missiles in its jaws) Lifting Strength: Class 5 (Casually lifts vans with its jaws) Striking Strength: At least Wall Class, likely Small Building Class Durability: Small Building level (Can truck through propane explosions, bombs, gunshots, cars, boats ramming into it, etc. without being harmed too badly. Can casually take missiles hitting him in the face. Can take shots from a rocket launcher. Can tank a multitude of explosions. Tanked being in the center of a building-sized fireball. Easily survives direct hits from anti-tank missiles. Can shrug off hits from air-dropped bombs) Stamina: Essentially limitless Range: Standard melee range Standard Equipment: Shoulder guns, fire tanks, etc. Intelligence: Animalistic, although capable of minor problem solving (this may be due to the player controlling them, however) Weaknesses: None notable Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Animals Category:Game Characters Category:Internet Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Armored Characters Category:Dinosaurs Category:Gun Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Energy Users Category:Energy Weapon Users Category:Fire Users Category:Breath Attack Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Acrobats Category:Shockwave Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Natural Weaponry Users Category:Vibration Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Sound Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Game Tornado